Clan's Savior
by Wolf of Silver Dawn
Summary: PostPOT. When Blue-eye the medicine cat of ForestClan finds a griffin chick in the forest, Brightstar remembers a prophecy from her deputyship, and realizes that the chick may be the answer to all of their problems.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Beginning of ForestClan

_Once, there were five clans: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and SkyClan. Each was known for their talents: stalking, night hunting, chasing, fishing, and jumping. They had been around for a very long time, and there was not a clan cat alive who hadn't heard the story of how the clans began._

_But now there was trouble. Prey was dying from diseases brought by the Twolegs. The Clans were fighting more over less food and territory as the said Twolegs put up more nests: first in ShadowClan's territory, where they chopped down trees with their giant monsters. ShadowClan, being the proudest clan, the least willing to accept help from others, began to battle with ThunderClan over territory. _

_And then the monsters struck WindClan. WindClan had to flee, and so they sheltered at the Island. But they were not used to hunting in a woodsy area. Their elders starved and their kits died not long after birth. Their apprentices grew sickly and their warriors overworked to exhaustion._

_Meanwhile, in RiverClan, their leader Thornstar ate a fish and fell dreadfully ill, eventually dying and losing his fourth life. RiverClan feared for the safety of their kits, and they tried to catch other prey. But they were not suited for it, and many of them died as well._

_ShadowClan were being hunted. Once the Twolegs discovered that there were cats in the pine forest, they sent dogs out to kill them. They lived with this until brave Thunderstrike, the deputy, challenged a giant dog and was cruelly slaughtered. Then they too tried to move to the Island, and they fought WindClan for it. ShadowClan won, and WindClan had nowhere to go. ThunderClan offered them shelter, and they gratefully accepted. The ThunderClan leader, Blazestar, was a good friend of the WindClan leader, Foxstar._

_Now that ShadowClan was out of their forest, it was totally taken over. Cats in ThunderClan and RiverClan couldn't sleep at night for the loud noises of the monsters. When the monsters moved into ThunderClan territory, Blazestar declared an emergency meeting of the clans at the Island._

_It was extremely crowded with all the cats there, but the kits, elders, and nursing queens were well protected._

_The ShadowClan leader Silverstar announced that his clan would be living on the Island unless the other clans forced them off. Foxstar lamented on his territory, which now was nothing but a flat barren plain with no prey. Blazestar said that his territory simply couldn't support ThunderClan and WindClan. Thornstar stated that RiverClan's home didn't hold the amounts of fresh-kill that they needed, and that they would fight for the Island. Silverstar and Thornstar were about to attack each other when a large group of cats appeared at the fallen tree._

_These cats looked much like the others. Their pelts were ragged and torn, you could count their ribs, and they breathed through their mouths out of fatigue. They introduced themselves as SkyClan cats, led by Cheetahstar. She said that they had been driven out of their territory by a huge clan called BloodClan. They were going to live by the lake._

_A fight was about to erupt when Blazestar had an idea: the leaders and medicine cats would all go to ask StarClan. This was protested; many cats believed that StarClan couldn't help them at all. But the other leaders and medicine cats agreed and met at the Moonpool the next night._

_StarClan's answer was simple: "Unite or die."_

_When the leaders told their clans, the young warriors and apprentices remembered that the same words had been spoken at the beginning of the clans. That time it had meant that the individual cats should join. The leaders concluded that StarClan's message had meant for all clans to join together._

_This brought a fervor. ShadowClan especially thought that that was the biggest load of foxdung ever. But Silverstar reluctantly agreed that he would do it to save his clan. Only half of it stayed with him after that._

_The clans agreed instantly. They met again and decided the new clan was to be called ForestClan. It would be a large clan. There would be no enemies. One warrior asked how the leader and deputy were to be chosen, and the medicine cat._

_Foxstar, the eldest of the five leaders, knew at once that he did not want to be the leader. He would retire. Blazestar, who was young but wise and confidant, was a worthy candidate. Silverstar wanted to be leader. Thornstar, a young and somewhat battle-hungry leader, was eager to accept the challenge._

_During the Gathering, a group of WindClan warriors decided they'd rather be rogues than live with ShadowClan. Some ThunderClan and RiverClan, but very little SkyClan, left as well. Cheetahstar said that the leaders should go to the Moonpool again with their medicine cats, and there the leader and deputy would be chosen. And so the leaders went again._

_It was decided by StarClan that Cheetahstar would be the leader of the combined clan, for she was courageous, intelligent, and compassionate. Her deputy would be Blazestar, or Blazeclaw now. Silverstar became Silvercloud, Thornstar Thornfang, and Foxstar became Foxtail and retired._

_The medicine cat would be ShadowClan's, Owlvoice, and as he had no apprentice, he took RiverClan's Swanpaw. The other medicine cats either became warriors, apprentices, or they retired as well. The WindClan medicine cat apprentice was so angry at not being chosen that he left._

_Cheetahstar accepted her position as leader, and her first act was to take the clans to a place she knew they all could be safe._

_The journey was long and hard, and some cats died, but the brave leader pulled most of the cats through, and her courage and determination would be remembered for seasons and seasons to come._

_When they finally reached their new home, they found a camp and settled in nicely. Herbs were found and cats were nursed back to health. Warriors and apprentices were made, some cats retired, and all in all they were at peace._

_It was that newleaf that Cheetahstar had two kits. One was a tawny brown with golden eyes, the other looked just like her: golden with black spots, and ice-blue eyes._

_Little did she know that they would carry on her legacy…._


	2. Allegiances

**EDIT: I typed this at 4:00 in the morning the other day (didn't upload it until later) and I forgot a few cats. So I put them in.**

Allegiances

Leader: Brightstar (golden she-cat with black spots and icy eyes)

Deputy: Tawnytail (tawny tom with black tail tip and golden eyes)  
-Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Medicine Cat: Snowface (pale tawny furred she-cat with a white face)  
-Apprentice, Blue-eye

Warriors:

Shadowfoot (black tom with yellow eyes)  
-Apprentice, Shiningpaw

Sharpfang (golden brown tom with brown points and orange eyes)

Barkfur (pale orange she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes)

Orangetail (orange furred she-cat with amber eyes)

Bluntfang (dark reddish orange tom with dark blue eyes and one dented fang)  
-Apprentice, Stripedpaw

Sandfeather (light tawny she-cat with blue eyes)

Bluewater (blue-gray furred tom with amber eyes)

Paleface (brown furred she-cat with black stripes and golden eyes)

Strongheart (mottled dark brown and black tom, white paws and green eyes)

Yellowpelt (golden furred she-cat with brown eyes)

Snowstripe (white tom with black stripes and green eyes)

Nightpelt (black tom with dark green eyes)  
-Apprentice, Aspenpaw

Swiftrun (light golden dappled black she-cat with light blue eyes)

Sapphire-eye (tawny furred she-cat with sparkling blue eyes)

Sandtail (light tawny tom with dark brown points and golden eyes)

Scarface (dark orangeish tawny furred tom with small brown eyes and three lines across his face)  
-Apprentice, Birchpaw

Apprentices:

Aspenpaw (white furred she-cat with golden paws and tail tip, amber eyes)

Birchpaw (tawny tom with white stripes and dark blue eyes)

Stripedpaw (dark orange furred tom with black stripes and brown eyes)

Shiningpaw (golden fur with brown eyes, like her mother)

Goldenpaw (a golden eagle griffin with green eyes)

Blue-eye (golden fur with black spots and dark blue eyes)

Queens

None

Elders

Scorchfoot (dark orange fur, orange feet, lightly striped with brown, blue eyes)

Goldenfur (golden pelt, soft green eyes white tail tip and white face markings that have increased with age)

**MORE EDIT: 1, the reason there's both Bluewater and Blue-eye is because Bluewater came to the clan after Blue-eye, the Bluekit, was born. 2, I HEART THE NAME SCORCHFOOT!!!**


End file.
